Dreaming With Wolves
by 15ekaytert887
Summary: Emma has a nightmare about Graham and Killian is there to comfort her, but does her dream mean more than she realizes


**Just an idea I had and I'm not really sure what I'm doing or where I'm going with this. I** ** _might_** **addmore but then again I might not.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Emma was in the sheriffs station flipping through papers on her desk, trying to find an answer to Storybrookes latest threat, Wolves. The town was being over run with them. In comparison this was a much smaller problem than they had faced in the past,but  
these wolves had begun attacking people, mostly at night. Several dwarfs were missing as well as Archie. Even worse Ruby was gone, still in Oz with Dorothy so she couldn't help them even if she wanted. Emma and Regina had tried banishing spells,fireballs,  
even sleeping curses but nothing worked, and even worse was that their numbers just seemed to keep growing.

It was late, David had gone home to Snow and Neal hours ago and although Killian had tried to take her home with him after closing up the library with Belle, Emma had insisted on staying just a little while longer, desperate to find an answer to this  
/new problem. She sighed as she examined the spell book in front of her under the light of the full moon shining in through the large window.

"Emma." Emma immediately froze. The voice was familiar, sweet with a thick Irish accent, she spun around in her chair, her book clattering to the floor as she did.

"Graham" she whispered in disbelief. He was leaning up against the desk, arms folded over his chest. Emma saw that he Still was wearing his usual jeans, vest and tie that fit him snugly in all the right places, but above all she noticed his smiling facelooking  
at her like he hadn't been dead for the past five years. "How…what…" Emma started still unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Does it matter?" Graham asked still smiling his sweet smile. Emma just nodded. Graham sauntered over and leaned up against her desk, he nodded to the badge at her waist. "Glad to see you kept the badge, even with the red leather.." Emma smiledup  
at him waiting for him to explain just how he was here with her. "It was you," Graham continued "you broke the curse, you brought me back."

Emma shook her head, confused "but that was ages ago…"

"I woke up in the enchanted forest after the curse broke and I've been trying to get back ever sense." Graham said pulling her up out of her chair.

Emma was stunned "why?" was all she managed to make out.

"For several reasons; firstly…To thank you," Graham said looking into her eyes. Cupping her face in his hands he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Emma's eyes closed, she knew that she should pull away, tell him that she had found her own true loveand  
that they were happy together but for some reason she couldn't. She had never been in love with Graham but he had been so very important to her, after Neal and before Killian he was the closest thing she had had to real love in her life, and shewas  
just so glad to see him that she just let him hold her there for a minute.

"And the second?" Emma finally asked, but Graham just looked into her eyes, then slowly moved in for a kiss. His lips were about to touch hers when he suddenly began convulsing in her arms. "Graham!" Emma screamed "what's wrong?! Graham!" Graham collapsed  
/in Emma's arms just the way he did all those years ago, only this time he was still looking up at her

"Warn…storyBrooke…danger…" he managed to make out before his convulsing finally went into over drive, his whole body was vibrating in her arms.

Then it suddenly ripped apart and in Grahams place stood a huge black wolf, eyes shining red.

"Graham…?" Emma said in a shaky voice backing ever so slowly away from the animal, the wolf simply licked his chops, red eyes glowing as he stared at her. Before Emma could do or say anything else the wolf lunged at her teeth bared. Emma pulledthe  
gun from her holster and shot at the animal. Her knee jerk reaction to the danger she found herself in. The animal collapsed to the floor in a cloud of dust, but in its place laid Graham. Emma was stunned she quickly got up and ran over to himshe  
pulled his body off the ground placing his head in her lap, he was seeping blood right where his heart lay, his eyes searching for hers, his breathing haggard. Emma sat there and cried, "I'm sorry," she breathed "I'm so so sorry.." Grahamsbreathing  
came to a stop then, his eyes going cold.

"Graham!" Emma sobbed, shaking his lifeless body, trying to bring him back to her. "Graham!"

"Emma!" Emma heard another mans thickly accented voice. She looked around still holding Graham to her, trying to find the voices owner, but she saw no one.

"Help him!" She screamed. "Help Graham!"

"Emma!" The voice said again louder this time "Emma, wake up!"

Emma's eyes flew open with a start looking around. She was no longer in the sheriffs station but in her bed, Killian's arms wrapped around he, his piercing blue eyes full of worry. "It's just a dream, love, it was just a dream." He said softly, his handtrying  
to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. She buried her face into his chest. Killian softly stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her until her her breathing finally returned to normal.

"Emma" he finally whispered "who's Graham?" Emma felt her face flush feeling guilty and shook her head. Emma knew that Killian knew that her nightmares usually consisted of losing him, to either the darkness or the underworld, but this was the third timethis  
week she had dreamed about Graham and it was beginning to really unnerve her. Plus If she had been screaming his name in her sleep then Hook already knew her dreams weren't about him, so there wasn't much point in lying.

Killian waited for her to respond, watching her fiddle with the old shoelace she always wore around her wrist. It was worn and thinning from their countless adventures through the realms but surprisingly still had managed to stay in tact. Before thisweek  
He had only heard Emma mention the name Graham to him once, when they were in street in front of Grannies, he had been one of the men that she had been with that was now dead, one of the reasons she had been so unwilling to let him in. He hadnever  
asked her about it because he knew it was a painful memory for her. Even after all these years and Emma wrapped in his arms, thinking about Milah's death was not something he enjoyed doing. It no longer hurt as much as it once did, but thatdidn't  
mean it wasn't still painful, and he didn't want Emma to go through that kind of pain unnecessarily. But this was the third time this week that Emma had awoken to a nightmare in which she had been saying Grahams name and Killian was growingmore  
and more concerned for her.

"Please, love" he said encouragingly "I'm worried about you"

Emma sighed still fiddling with Grahams shoelace around her wrist. "He was the sheriff before I came to storybrroke" Emma started. Hook nodded for her to continue. "He made me his deputy when I decided to stay. I wasn't in love with him or anything buthe...he  
was the first man to really get my attention after Neal. He was also Reginas boy toy and she didn't like that we were growing close. When he- " Emma's voice caught in her throat, she swallowed trying to get rid of the lump she could feel formingagain  
but it did no good. "When he decided that he wanted tobe with me more than her she crushed his heart. He collapsed dead into my arms, at the time I thought it was because of a heart attack but now I know that she did it out of spite." Emma finally  
finished, looking up at Killian, afraid of what she might see there. "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"Aye love, I'm sorry, sorry you had to go through that, and at a time where you were so alone." Killian said to her holding her closer to him, gently kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry" Emma breathed again still feeling guilty for dreaming of another man while her true love slept next to her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about love, I understand, every now and then I'll still have nightmares about Milah, but do you know what helps me? Waking up and wrapping my arms around you. " Killian smiled holding her tightly to him.

Emma smiled slightly, still lost in thought over her dream. It had been the same each night. Graham appearing out of nowhere, him taking her in his arms to thank her, him suddenly collapsing to the ground with only the few words of "storybrroke" "warn"and  
"danger" escaping his lips before he finally stoped convulsing and fell to the floor lifeless. However tonight was the first night Emma had seen him turn into such a beast and she had been the one to kill him. She didn't know what it meant butit  
scared and puzzled her to no end. Dreams didn't always mean something. Just last week for instance she had had a dream that she went to a night club and met a cupcake who enjoyed getting down to Lady Gaga. But this dream was different, and it was  
/gnawing at her. She knew it meant something she just didn't know what.

Killian looked at her, by the look on her face he could tell that she was obviously lost in thought. He squeezed her, bringing her back to him. "What is it, love?"

"The dream" Emma said still slightly lost in her thoughts "I think it means something."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked quizzicality.

"Back in the enchanted forest, Graham was a huntsman, he saved my mothers life when Regina asked him to bring her Snows heart but he didn't..."

"Aye," Killian said not sure what this had to do with anything.

"he had been raised by wolves…" Emma continued slowly not sure where she was going with this either.

Suddenly it snapped all into place. The wolves in the Town, the missing people, Her dreams about Graham, him Turning into a wolf.

Killian felt Emma stiffen in his arms.

"What, love, what is it?"

"We have to get Ruby." Emma said.

"What, Ruby? I thought we were talking about your dreams about Graham?" Killian asked, his eyebrows mashing together in both concern and confusion.

"We are," Emma answered strongly "He's trying to warn us. The missing people, they're being turned into werewolves…and I think Graham is one of them."


End file.
